


The Mellon Effect

by miyagidokarate1, storybored



Series: The Mellon Effect [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King, It Film
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dadrian, Drabble Collection, Drunk Shenanigans, Everybody Lives, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Sonia Kaspbrak's poor parenting, Mutual Pining, Pennywise (IT) Exists, Reddie, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyagidokarate1/pseuds/miyagidokarate1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: The Losers go to college and Eddie Kaspbrak grows into himself. He moves out of his mom's place and gets a new roommate in the form of one Adrian Mellon. There's also a lot of drunk shenanigans and ridiculous pining that Richie and Eddie won't act on with each other.ORThe College AU drabble collection no one asked for because there is a lack of Adrian and Don out there.Warning: not beta'd. Cross posted from Tumblr
Relationships: Don Hagarty/Adrian Mellon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: The Mellon Effect [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539280
Kudos: 15





	1. The Mellon Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was bored. I love the idea of Adrian and Don being friends with Eddie and crew. I need it, ok? I saw a fic once where Adrian was roommates with Eddie and I just couldn’t get the idea out of my head. No warnings really other than Eddie’s mom being terrible.

Living with Adrian Mellon was probably one of the best things that could have happened to Eddie Kaspbrak. After years of being smothered by his mother, entering college with her still controlling him had been stifling and had nearly had him dropping out within the first month. _“Eddie-bear you can’t go to the library, imagine all the people that have touched those books. You’ll get _**diseases**_.”_ She was insistent and had left various print outs on the dangers of germs in his room. It had been ridiculous for even her.

Eddie had been practically shaking with tears by the time he found himself in Bill’s dorm room, frayed and giving up on the idea of being in college. He barely restrained himself from full-out sobbing as he lamented about how she was making him regress. How his senior year had involved him coming out of his shell, starting to understand who he was as a person, but now he didn’t know. How he was a gay man, who wasn’t sick in any way but she made him feel like his skin was crawling. How he had been duped by his mother for all these years and was falling for all her games once more. His hands were cracked, aching, from the amount of handwashing he had done that week when Bill reached out and carefully touched them.

Bill’s voice was one of reason as he offered a suggestion. He pointed out that Eddie’s dad and his well-earned grants gave him more than enough money to afford rent. It had seemed like a great idea, until Bill had quietly pointed out to him the need for a roommate. Eddie was doing ok for himself, but not the best. Eddie’s instinct had been to beg Bill to move in with him. Bill had smiled sadly and shook his head, explaining his sport’s scholarship only covered dorm living. Eddie pondered on Richie, but Bill gave him a look that just told him that would be a bad idea. Such a bad, _delicious_, idea.

Bill’s roommate, who Eddie had all but forgotten, chose that moment to clear his throat and drew both their attention. His earphones, which he had politely worn to give them privacy, were dangling around his shoulders. “I think I can help you…” Eddie had decided that day that Don Haggerty was a good man. A good man who had soft eyes for his on and off again boyfriend Adrian, who was a spitfire and everything Eddie wanted to be in life. He was so comfortable with himself and unashamed about everything.

It had taken little to convince Adrian. In fact, the young man had tugged his obnoxiously bright (and _awesome_) hat to the side of his head, flashed a grin at Eddie and informed him they were going to have a fucking blast living together. Eddie had no doubts, even with Richie frowning at him, pouting like a baby that _he_ hadn’t been asked. Bill had been right, of course. Living with Richie would have resulted in Eddie killing him, loving him, and/or pining for him constantly. He wasn’t ready for that yet. He needed to settle into college life first before he accidentally became domestic with Tozier.

Mrs. Kaspbrak had sobbed hysterically from the first box until the last, Richie’s arms clearly aching but strong as he defiantly carried it past her. Eddie had stayed behind while they loaded everything in the back of Richie’s truck, quietly telling his mother how much he loved her. How much he cared for what she had done for him (it was only a white lie, she had been good to him at times), but that he needed to be on his own. How he was a man now. She hadn’t been willing to listen at that point, which was ok. He said his peace and didn’t look back when Richie pulled away from the house, hand settled over Eddie’s knee comfortingly. He hadn’t even noticed he was crying until Richie calmly wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

Eddie hadn’t lingered on thoughts of that day, both scared and enjoying the idea of settling into his apartment with Adrian. Today he was simultaneously trying to study for a History exam that was up and coming while figuring out how to do his own laundry (look, how come he hadn’t had a class in high school that taught him this shit? What use was geometry?). Adrian was the right level of distraction, making Eddie take his first break by tugging him away to make lunch with Don and he. It wasn’t too ridiculous of a notion that it had been Adrian’s doing when hours later Richie had kamikazed him where he lay stretched out on his own bed, shaking that permanent frown on his face right off. He was a bit bitter about Adrian having Richie’s number, even with the good intentions. It made him uncomfortable in a way he didn’t dare say out loud, because it was ridiculous. Adrian was in love with _Don_. 

Richie and Eddie wrestled for a few moments, Richie’s infectious laugh echoing off the walls of Eddie’s rooms as he easily overpowered the smaller man. “Richie!!” he whined, red faced and annoyed as he stared up at the older teen. Richie was grinning at him, cheeks tinged pink as he brought one of the trapped Kaspbrak fingertips to his lips. “So soft.” Eddie choked at the gesture, eyes wide and wild at the same time. The sound had Richie’s grin getting wider, if possible, “Cute, cute, cute!” He nuzzled at Eddie’s hands and tightened his grip, daring to reach down and start to tickle Eddie.

Before living with Adrian Mellon, Eddie may have just lay there, taking Richie’s assault, or he may have angrily forced him off. Fueled by his understanding that his desires had _nothing _wrong with them, and that Richie was his best friend and would definitely not hate him for too long…he leaned up and caught Richie’s lips with his own. The long-limbed man stilled then, grasp loosening just enough for Eddie to roll them backwards. Richie barely missed beaning his head on the headboard with the movement. Finally Eddie sat back straddling Richie with his arms up in the air victoriously. His face hurt with how big his smile was in that moment. He vaguely heard Adrian and Don peer in and mutter something about ‘foreplay’, but he didn’t care. He was just so happy. He had a roommate that cared about him but didn’t coddle him. Richie was here with him in his very own room. A room that his mother hadn’t gone through and checked for his secrets. A room that had his history book and notes on the floor and a pile of laundry in the corner, all of which didn’t have him twitching with the urge to clean it up just yet. A room where he felt comfortable enjoying the fact he had finally worked up the courage to kiss Richie Tozier.

That was momentary of course because he had just kissed Trashmouth, and “w-what the fuck.” Richie thankfully didn’t laugh at him as he held the inhaler to Eddie’s lips, though his lips twitched at the corner. 


	2. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian and Eddie make poor choices.

“Adrian. _No_.” There was a frightening amount of gasping and wheezing coming in the direction of Don’s boyfriend’s room. And the distinct sound of his roommate, Eddie Kaspbrak, wailing his name and the word “no” intermittently. It sent a chill down Don’s spine, and his heart leapt into his throat. He dropped his backpack and darted in the direction of Adrian’s room, leaving his roommate Bill waiting in confusion at the entryway. A million thoughts ran through his head. What if Adrian had an asthma attack and his inhaler wasn’t working? God, what if his big mouth had gotten him into trouble again and he was injured and dying? Nothing prepared him for what awaited him as he ran full tilt into Adrian’s room. “-the fuck?”

Eddie’s face was bright red, wheezing out laughter as both he and Adrian rolled around on the large rug covering the empty space of the older man’s room. They seemed to calm for a moment but then both caught each other’s eyes and burst into a combination of wheezing laughter, grasping at each other and crying at the same time. Eddie was in shorts that hung low on his hips, a tanktop falling off one shoulder as he snorted and buried his face into Adrian’s shoulder. Don put a hand to his chest, cursing under his breath as Bill appeared at his side, peering in curiously. “I-Is th-that weed?” He sniffed curiously as both Adrian and Eddie simultaneously took puffs of their inhalers.

“Donniieeee baby!” Adrian reached up one arm, the other hooked around Eddie who he seemed intent on cuddling out of his asthma attack. His face scrunched up, black hair fluffy at the top of his hair, looking like he had been up to more mischief than Don had the right to imagine, especially with Eddie showing so damn much thigh. Luckily, Don was completely comfortable in his relationship with Adrian. Adrian wheezed and flopped back when Don didn’t immediately run to his side, staring dumbly at both of them. He was shaken from his thoughts as Bill snapped a picture, hand reaching past him with his cellphone. He could see Bill selecting a “Losers” group chat where he promptly dumped the picture. The picture which drew Don’s attention to the joint sitting on a plate next to Adrian.

“You morons. You both have asthma. Are you _trying_ to kill yourselves?” Don entered the room just as Eddie rolled back, arms over his head to try and help him take in breaths. Adrian moved fluidly on the ground, arms wrapping around Don’s middle as he remained on his knees. He nuzzled into his stomach before reaching past him to wave at “Billllyyyy”. Don sighed, smiling affectionately, “Babe, you know smoking straight from the joint doesn’t work for you.” Adrian sent him a slightly glazed look, though Don was convinced it was from lack of oxygen and not from the weed. “Yeah okay, okay I’ll shut up. You know we’re supposed to be having everyone over for game night here right? You’ve gone and convinced Eddie to be a bad boy and everyone’s gonna tease him all night for it.”

Eddie made a sound as he rolled and looked at his phone, likely at the conversation where the picture had been dropped like a bomb. Judging on Eddie’s look any amusement from their attempts had flown out the window to be replaced by his horror at the various messages from his childhood friends. He looked distraught as he stumbled and all but crawled to his room.

—

Don didn’t see Eddie until Richie and Ben arrived with the pizzas. As if summoned by the scent of the melted cheese, Eddie came out, wearing sweatpants and a large sweatshirt. Don watched him, even with a lap full of Adrian, who was in an intense Mario Kart war with Bill. Eddie seemed to pause and stare at Richie..who totally ignored him. That was interesting. Eddie’s face pinched a little as Richie walked by him to grab a beer from the incoming Stan. Stan definitely seemed disgusted and annoyed by the attention he got for his alcoholic gifts. That was certainly unexpected. Not Richie being excited about a beer so much as the ice queen move on Eddie. The shorter boy seemed to pout as he picked at a piece of pizza, watching Richie, who claimed a chair at the opposite end of the table they had set up. Eddie eventually caught Don staring at him..staring at Eddie. He turned red and walked out of the room into his bedroom. Don leaned forward and nuzzled against Adrian’s ear, distracting him enough that he lost his round and tossed the remote at Ben.

With Adrian’s attention, he whispered quietly, “Eddie went back to his room. Richie didn’t even say hello to him.” Adrian blinked a little, hands moving down to pat at Don’s arm. Adrian wasted no time in walking away, towards Eddie’s room. Don didn’t miss the way Richie watched after him. It didn’t take long for Adrian to return, the full fury of Adrian Mellon on a mission splattered across his features. He went straight to Richie, grabbed him by the collar and out of fear it seemed Richie stood up, “You made Eddie cry- go fix it.” Richie’s eyebrows went towards his hairline but he downed his beer and walked hurriedly in that direction. Adrian grabbed a beer, for Don of course, and returned to his lap.

“He was crying?” Don was surprised, actually. Eddie was more of the get angry rather than cry about it type of guy. To huff and puff into a fury. Adrian shook his head, a devious little grin on his lips, “Adrian, you cad.” Don snorted and buried his face in his shoulder to hide his laughter. Stan, who was seated next to them now, laughed as well and high-fived Adrian. They both were Team “get-on-with-it-already”.

Later, after many hours of gaming wherein Eddie and Richie had been present after a short period of time, Don was stretched out next to Adrian on his bed, listening to the others continue their games and laughter in the living room. Richie and Eddie had seemed ok after whatever happened in the room, sitting next to each other and teasing one another. 

Adrian had demanded Don and he go lay down after a rather nasty combination of sugar, alcohol, and probably the earlier weed, had made him feel sick. Don didn’t mind so much. He liked giving Eddie and his friends their time. He was nearly asleep when Adrian murmured, “Eddie is so in love with Richie it’s ridiculous. I convinced him to try a joint with me because he had asked me about shotgunning and how he wanted to ask Richie to shotgun him but he had never even tried weed before so what if it was terrible.” Adrian sounded wistful, amused, at the conversation. “I told him he should probably just skip to shotgunning minus the weed and just make out with him.” Don snorted. “How did they all grow up with that tension constantly around? If I was Stan I would have locked them in a room with porn, condoms, and lube long ago.” Don pinched Adrian’s side a little, getting a chuckle. “They’re going to die old men still wondering if the other like-likes them.”


	3. Troubles 1 and 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk shenanigans. Eddie and Adrian are a force to be reckoned with...Until they aren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for trigger on homophobia (mostly implied and not overt) and violence. I kept it not very descriptive on purpose.

Drunk Adrian and drunk Eddie were the absolute worst together. They tended to bring out the best and worst in each other. They tended to disappear on Don and the Losers. Bev said it was kind of adorable because half the time she was convinced it was to get Don and Richie worked up wondering what trouble they were getting up to. Normally it was nothing drastic but usually quite comical. They had returned with glitter on their bodies; toting an inflatable flamingo like a broad sword; in entirely new outfits; so many different odd things they couldn’t explain, usually due to their intoxication. Mostly, things were fine. Don and Richie usually needed a stiff drink once the panic of them getting lost went through their system. It was a bit amusing, because Richie was still refusing to fess up to being hopelessly in love with Eddie even with the frantic gaze around for the smaller man. He played it off like he was just physically attracted to him, in an effort to explain why they kept getting caught accidentally kissing each other when intoxicated (their only sober kiss had been Eddie laying one on him in his room months ago during a play wrestle).

Tonight was supposed to be like any other night. Eddie had allowed Richie to ply him with drinks to celebrate the start of their winter break, becoming handsy and inserting himself in Richie’s bubble as they moved around the house party. He’d settled on vodka cranberries, lips flushed as a tongue swiped across them. He was vaguely listening to Adrian and Bill chat about their new columnist for the college paper, pausing only when Don appeared and handed Adrian a vodka redbull. Adrian leaned up and kissed him in a way that had Eddie flushing around the collar, and a few large guys walking past them made disgusted noises. Eddie didn’t think too much on it because Richie was talking to Stan and absentmindedly brushing his thumb across a patch of skin exposed on Eddie’s hip above his pants. He stared down at the hand and then up at Richie again.

Things were not too exciting as time went on that night. Just friends being friends. Once Adrian’s vodka redbull kicked in he was more in a dancing mood. Richie, always one for being ridiculous, had gone out with Eddie and Adrian for some fun. He had tried but it was like the vodka had imbibed them with a level of energy he couldn’t match. So, he had slid his hand out from under Eddie’s shirt where it had ‘accidentally’ slipped and gone to get water for all of them. When he returned, both Adrian and Eddie were nowhere to be seen. _Of course_. Richie instantly sought out Don, two waters in hand now that he downed his own. He sheepishly smiled and shrugged a little.

They didn’t have to search long because there was a ruckus outside in the back yard that had people scrambling and shouting. Usually, Adrian and Eddie had fun adventures together. Usually they sought out things to bring smiles to their friend’s faces. Had Eddie known the potential outcome he probably wouldn’t have convinced Adrian to tag along with him for fresh air and to find “Richiiieeee”. Had he known, he probably would have stayed right where they were, enjoying his dancing. Adrian, Don, and the Losers made him feel so safe. They had lulled him into a sense that the world was accepting of them. Accepting of the feelings he had for Richie. It was abrupt and painful to see otherwise.

Apparently, Eddie playfully kissing Adrian on the cheek had been the straw for the drunk Neanderthals who had earlier seen Adrian and Don’s lewd display of affection. Eddie hadn’t known what hit him until he was on the ground and it was hitting him again. It was a fist. Used to attacks from Bowers and crew as a kid he hurriedly tried to cover his head with his arms. He exhaled sharply as he heard Adrian making a fuss and then likewise hitting the ground. It was a blur of pain and he vomited into the grass when he was punched straight in the gut. He wheezed, curling tighter on himself to try and protect himself. Luckily, he had friends that were scrappers and also quite protective of them.

Eddie was sure he had a slight concussion, because he didn’t remember leaving the back yard. He inhaled Richie’s cologne as he sipped at a water he was handed, the tangy taste of vomit and blood in his mouth sobering him greatly. He stared at Richie as they moved along, slurring as he reached up to touch his cheek at the corner of his lips, “Someone hit ya in yer trashmouth…” That had a painful grimace and a laugh as Richie swept his fingers across Eddie’s face.

“Eds, you asshole. Fuck you.” Eddie tried to smile, but it came out lopsided. “No more disappearing tricks with Adrian at parties, Eds.” Something in Richie’s voice didn’t make it an option.

“What, ya gonna hold m’hand everywhere?” Eddie stumbled over his words, tongue feeling big in his mouth for a moment, hard to talk around. That got another smile out of Richie, who forced him to drink some more water. Eddie moved carefully into the large Uber once it arrived, watching Don as he held a cloth to Adrian’s nose, which was clearly bleeding. “Hey, Don lost his shirt.” He mused and looked at Richie who was buckling him in.

“Yeah he did, buddy. He’s letting Trouble Maker Number 2 take a big ol whiff of it in hopes it scares the blood back into him.” Eddie made a sound and looked at Richie as the car started to move, suddenly squeamish as he realized that yeah that was blood and that was totally Don’s shirt. He managed to swallow down bile as he pressed his fingers to his own face. Oh. Ow, that definitely hurt. “-and yes I am going to hold your hand if it stops you from getting into trouble. What happened to my little scared of everything Eddie Spaghetti? Don’t answer that, I know. It’s the Mellon effect. Man I wish I coulda convinced you to get into this much trouble growing up.”

“Ya’did though….” Eddie grinned at Richie, “I might still be drunk, I think.” Richie snorted and curled his hand on Eddie’s in the dark cabin of the car. At first Eddie thought it was him but he was startled to realize Richie was shaking. He squeezed onto Richie’s hand carefully, noticing redness across the knuckles. “Richie you’re the best. The absolute best. I don’t even hate when you call me Eds or Spaghetti or whatever. I just say I do. I like you teasing me.”

Richie looked shocked, gazing at Eddie fondly. He adjusted his glasses with his free hand and swallowed, “Yeah, Eds? I’ll have to do it more often then. Now shush, buddy. Drink some more water. We’ll talk at yours once we get you cleaned up, ok?” He mostly spoke in this hushed tone because the driver was giving them odd looks and looked like he might kick them all out at any moment on the side of the road. Also, he was a bit scared what else Eddie might say in that moment. Especially with the look Adrian and Don were sending them. 

“Richie…” He waited until Richie looked at him. “I’ll always find ya after I leave. I promise. I didn’t mean to do that today. Adrian and I went to steal pool noddles to…to hit you with them.” He wasn’t making sense, but he was getting tired the closer they got to home, and he wanted to get it out. “It was gonna be real funny. I always want to make you laugh, or do that little nose wrinkle smile thing.” Eddie thought he was being so eloquent, but Eddie was drunk. Eddie was very drunk. Richie hugged him then, careful and mindful not to jostle him too much as he whispered. 

“I know, Eds. _I know_.”


	4. Free Reign Richie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days Richie needs to be let free to do what he does best with Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of death of a parent and triggered Eddie.

“I’m telling you Bill, this shit is good. Your character development is amazing and I fuckin hate horror crap but I’m dying to read the next chapter. Don’t be so hard on yourself, man.” Adrian gushed from where he was stretched across Don’s bed, Bill’s newest chapter strewn around him. His own notepad was tossed aside in favor of procrastinating and reading up on Bill’s latest work. “I wish I was this creative. I’ve been stuck on this damned assignment for Hedrick’s class. Every time I get into it I decide to go bug Eddie instead.”

Bill grinned shyly and tapped his pencil on his notepad absentmindedly, “You’re sounding like Richie.”

“You take that back,” Adrian joked and glanced at Don who was ignoring both of them, nodding off at his desk. “I feel I could write an entire novel about how badly Eddie pines for Richie. It’s sick the way neither of them will admit it.” Bill didn’t say anything but the look he gave Adrian was one of understanding. The Losers had watched Richie and Eddie play the dance for years. “It’s just the worst. They both passed out on the couch the other day watching tv and started spooning. Spooning, Bill. I don’t know how any of you put up with it.”

Adrian prattled on a little bit more about Richie and Eddie as he gathered up Bill’s work and handed it back to him. He eventually quieted down himself and worked on his own assignment. He managed to get a good indent into the work before Don was stretching out on the bed next to him, napping. He tried his hardest to focus, but Adrian was a sucker for his boyfriend. His boyfriend who was just an adorable jock with a heart, just begging to be cuddled. Adrian didn’t pretend to be a focused student. He enjoyed the culture of college more than college itself at times. It wasn’t even surprising when he caved and curled up with Don, listening to him breathe as Bill quietly jotted down notes.

The peace broke eventually when there was a knock at the door, voices arguing on the other side of the door. Adrian almost expected Richie and Eddie to come in and have some more unresolved sexual tension. Instead it was just Stan and Richie, who didn’t seem to realize they were disturbing the peace until they walked in and Don jerked awake, nearly tossing Adrian off the bed. Adrian yelped as he hit the ground, half asleep himself as he glared at Richie and Stan (the latter of which had a calm face, but clearly found amusement in the outcome).

“I thought you guys were at your place? Eddie said…” Richie looked confused, face pinching together as he looked at Adrian and then Don. He shook his head and looked at Stan, silenced. Adrian could almost smell the smoke as Richie’s brain went into overdrive. “I gotta go.” He turned on his heel, only to come to a complete stop as Stan’s hand lashed out and grabbed onto his shirt, making him stop. “Fuck-Staniel. Let me go.”

“Tozier, he clearly didn’t want you bugging him today. Leave it be.” Adrian liked Stan, most the time, but Adrian also knew what Eddie was really doing back home. He really wanted Richie to go there and make it stop. Apparently, Eddie had been triggered by something in the day and had decided to scrub everything in their apartment from the baseboards to the ceiling. That was only after Eddie had taken two showers and scrubbed his skin raw. It wasn’t his business though. 

Richie was eventually shoved onto Bill’s bed where he lounged pouting like a child. Adrian climbed back onto Don’s, trying to fall back into that eased state he had been in. Instead he found himself intrigued by their conversation. “Shouldn’t you guys be making other plans this weekend?..More Eddie inclusive plans?” He rolled and stared at the others, who looked confused by their question. “Wow….ok…” He sat up, suddenly serious, “I mean I’m new to the party and everything but shit, you guys…” He shook his head in disappointment, leveling a look at Richie, “You should probably check in with Eddie.” Adrian was so disgusted with them he grabbed his stuff and pushed Don to get up as well.

It was hours later, when Adrian walked in to his apartment he shared with Eddie that he knew Richie had taken what he said to heart. He could heart the soft sounds of television in the background, and though the place smelled of disinfectant, it wasn’t an active cleaning. He peered in and spotted Eddie with his eyes closed, hands in Richie’s as he carefully applied lotion to the cracked palms. A movie played in the background, with no attention paid to it. Richie seemed somber, eyes red rimmed behind his glasses as he spoke softly to Eddie.

“Your dad would have been so proud of you, Eds. He loved you so much. I’m sorry I was so insensitive. I…I” Adrian heard the unsaid, ‘and I love you too…’ in the hitch in Richie’s soothing tone. Eddie stayed mostly quiet, though a soft little cry left his lips before he could muffle it. “Eds, will you tell me about him again?” Adrian carefully walked to his room, glancing at his calendar as he passed, a big red mark on that Saturday. A reminder that Adrian put for himself the minute a drunken Eddie had tearfully told him that the anniversary of his dad’s death was coming up. How much he missed him, especially on days when Sonia called and said such hateful things. How his dad was such a good guy, but she had tarnished his memory. Telling him so many lies over the years he was beginning to forget what was real and what wasn’t. Adrian tapped his hand on his calendar. He himself didn’t have an exactly supportive family, disowned ages ago. He knew what losing someone could do to you. Adrian wasn’t best friends with Eddie, but he had tried his hardest to be the person that helped him through things like this. Things that Eddie didn’t want Big Bill to see (because God Forbid Big Bill see him weak). Things he tried to hide from Richie because he didn’t want to burden him.

Adrian fell asleep to the sounds of Eddie’s soft tearful gasps morphing into laughter by the time Richie was done with him. Always knew what to say to make Eddie either angry or happy. Adrian didn’t think he would ever be able to make Eddie gasp with laughter as he discussed his father. Sometimes, Richie needed to be set free to do what he wanted, even if it was bugging Eddie. 


	5. Eddie and Adrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt:  
Adrian and Eddie first meet

It wasn’t that Eddie didn’t trust Bill’s roommate, but he didn’t know the guy well enough to know if his idea of a solution was in fact a good one. He had been so nervous to meet this potential roommate he hadn’t been able to focus on anything. He’d sat there, staring at his hands for a good five minutes trying to control his breathing, as he went over every sick scenario he could think of involving his new roommate murdering him.

“Wow, I don’t know what you’re on but it has to be good. You haven’t blinked in like two minutes.” An amused voice broke Eddie’s concentration. His head lifted and he was startled by the ridiculously bright colors in front of him. The man sipped at his smoothie and quirked an eyebrow before sliding into the seat opposite him.

“I’m…I’m waiting for someone,” Eddie frowned at the man, though his words were light and mostly confused. He rubbed his hands on his pant legs and glanced around before settling on the large clock across the room. This Adrian guy was clearly not one to believe in being on time.

“Wait no longer, cute one, I have arrived. Adrian at your service.” The man moved his arms about in a way that made Eddie think fondly of Richie. Dimples flashed and Eddie was drawn to the sight of the hat on top of his head. The hat that Eddie fucking wanted, despite the fact he didn’t think he could pull it off. It was a hat that Richie would wear just to annoy him. He fucking loved it.

“You’re late. And you didn’t even bring me one.” Eddie drawled as he pointed at the smoothie which Adrian was innocently sipping. He blinked a little and grinned. Before he could retort- Eddie knew that look, Richie had it before smartassed remarks all the time. “You probably shouldn’t get smoothies from this place. Do you know how long they leave the fruit out after they prep it? I saw them making one the other day without gloves. So many germs.”

Adrian’s eyes twinkled in amusement as he eyed Eddie. He tugged his obnoxiously bright hat to the side and flashed a large grin. “We’re gonna have a fucking blast living together, Eddie.”


	6. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You said in Mellon effect that Adrian and don were on and off bfs, (I’m an angst gremlin) maybe a messyish breakup for dadrian happened and Eddie and Adrian go get into trouble because no supervision?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: unhealthy coping

Eddie wished that there was a warning label on Adrian. Maybe a visible representation of the horrors to come could have given Eddie the opportunity to not be involved in the hotmess that was Don and Adrian’s relationship. Living with Adrian and spending so many waking hours in the presence of both Don and he meant that he got to know the ins and outs of the relationship. Eddie himself didn’t have a lot of experience to be judging (but that had never stopped him had it?).

It wasn’t that they fought constantly. Quite the opposite. They got along so well that when they did fight it was panic and anxiety inducing for Eddie. It was usually Adrian’s emotions that ran high, but even Don had his limits. He just got so fucking tired of trying to keep Adrian from getting his pretty ass kicked. Or he got tired of Adrian being a pissant when he got in one of his moods.

Eddie didn’t really know what had happened this time around. All he knew was that he had come home to Adrian with red tinged eyes, pouring what looked like was probably his fifth glass of wine if the state of the bottle was any indication. Eddie had barely set his stuff down before he was cautiously approaching, sending a text to Richie and Bill he wasn’t coming to their game night before he took a glass himself.

Eddie let him vent, but Adrian wasn’t too interested in talking about Don. He wanted a distraction. A distraction which Eddie begrudgingly offered in the form of a bar and strip club combination that he had heard Richie talking about the other day. Adrian finished his glass of wine and hurried off to change. He came back in something that was nearly filthy with how much skin it exposed. Eddie didn’t bother changing, which was fine cause Adrian just slung an arm around his shoulder and lead them out of the apartment towards the awaiting Uber. 

It really was no surprise when hours later Adrian had managed to drag Eddie up onto a stage and with encouragement from a few audience members. Eddie nearly had an asthma attack, but fueled by alcohol? Well, they both left with some cash they hadn’t had before going in, and to say they had earned themselves an open invite to return at any time would be an understatement. Eddie felt a little dirty at that, having never shown so much skin in public without his friends nearby (the quarry and barrens didn’t count).


	7. No Shave November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian has a lot of feelings about November

Adrian stared at his boyfriend, unblinking, as he sipped his coffee. Don, to his credit, managed to keep his cool, focused entirely on reading the newspaper in front of him. His hair was askew, wearing a white undershirt and plaid flannel pajamas (because of course Don had those at his boyfriend’s place). He seemed completely unaware, even as Adrian curled up in the chair, one leg drawn to his chest as the other dangled from atop the bar stool. He continued to gaze intently at Don, eyes not drifting a second from his face as he set his mug on the counter behind him.

“Ade, you’re going to get dry eye, babe. Blink.” Don turned the page and hummed, lips twitching. Adrian’s breath hitched and his tongue darted across his own lips, eyes drawn to the focus of the hour- the unshaven face of the other. Adrian fucking hated No-Shave November. He felt a stirring in his pants as he forced himself to blink.

“Who gave you the _right_?” Adrian sounded about as wrecked as he felt as he stood and pointed at Don’s face. “You’re actually trying to kill me, aren’t you? Fuck, where’s my inhaler?” Don pulled out the spare from his pocket (of course Don’s plaid flannel pajamas had pockets) and tossed it to him. He took a puff and pouted, bared chest heaving as he made his way across the kitchen to Don.

Don dared to try and continue to read the paper until Adrian climbed onto his lap and shoved it out of the way. “No, Don. Donniebear. Donald Humpsalot.” Don grimaced at the last one and shook his head, making Adrian grin. He reached his hands up and ran his fingers along the beard with a pitiful sound. He peered out at Don from under his curled and slightly longer than normal fringe. It had the desired effect, Don’s eyes darkening and his hands going to settle on his hips before curling around to grip his ass. “Wanna give me some beard burn?”

“Jesus Christ. Do you guys ever stop?” Eddie’s voice broke the moment and he slapped a hand across his own eyes. The damage was done though because he was flushed so much that his skin was pink down to his chest. “Shave your beard Don. I can’t live like this with you guys fucking every moment.”

“You take that back, Kaspbrak. Leave Donnie’s glorious beard alone.”


	8. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is struggling with his major

In retrospect, deciding on Pre-Med probably wasn’t Eddie’s wisest choice. He knew so much in the area of the medical field that it had seemed like an almost natural choice. He had been called “Dr.K” for so many years by Richie that it fit. It fit until it didn’t. Freshman year of college had been focused on completing his general education and taking bullshit classes. By the sophomore year he was getting into the meat of his major. It was the meat that him blowing his potatoes.

Eddie flushed the toilet and immediately set to work on mouthwash and brushing his teeth of the rancid taste of the bile. He shuddered and rested his hand over his stomach, tugging his hoodie closer around himself. He eyed his books, strewn about his bed, and immediately made a beeline for the living room. His chest felt tight, he was wheezing and his stomach was churning at the mere idea of studying.

There was a problem. You see, Eddie was positive that he needed to give up Pre-Med. It brought back terrible memories of his mother. He was trembling with each page he turned, the need to clean himself almost overwhelming. Every new disease he learned about he wondered if he had it. He wondered if he was dying. He was a ball of anxiety and he didn’t know what to do. He had no clue what to study or where his life could go from here.

Eddie curled up on the couch, skin pale and sweating. He tucked his hands under his head and stared blankly at the television. Eventually, he turned it on, picking some random Action flick. He didn’t pay attention to it, shivering as he fought the internal battle of his thoughts. He caved and let his eyes slide shut.

“Hey, Eddie?” Adrian peered over the edge of the couch, watching Eddie doze for a moment. He grabbed one of the fluffy blankets he had been given by Don (because “Ade, your feet are cold”) and covered Eddie with it. “Night bud.” He took a picture and sent it to Don, ‘Baby’s sleeping. Netflix and Chill in my room in an hour?’ He had sent the message when he heard Eddie whimper. Oh fuck no. Adrian peered back down at Eddie, watching his face pinch.

Adrian couldn’t just let Eddie suffer. Knowing he was a bitch when woken up though made his next decision hard. He waited until it was obvious that Eddie was having a nightmare and woke him. He jerked with a start, eyes blurry with tears as he stared up at Adrian.

“Hey, wanna come cuddle in my room? Donnie’s comin over. We can have a big ol pile of gay cuddle session and watch House Hunters?” Adrian left the question hanging as he walked to his room, sending a quick ‘eddie might join us for a bit. Bad day,’ so Don wouldn’t be too surprised if he showed up and they were spooning. It wouldn’t be the first time.

When Don did let himself in (thank god he had his own key), Eddie was half asleep, curled on his left side, watching the television mounted on the wall opposite the bed. Adrian was spooned behind him, awake but clearly half-watching whatever was on the television. He had on his glasses, contacts abandoned, and it sent a stirring interest into his loins but he ignored that. Adrian motioned with a nod of his head to the empty space on the bed. Don shucked his shoes and crawled into the bed on the opposite side of Eddie. He leaned up and kissed Adrian in greeting. It was brief and over Eddie’s head but Adrian hummed happily none the less. Eddie made a sleepy, disturbed noise, which got a chuckle out of both of them.

“What, you want a kiss from Don too, Kaspbrak?”

“I accidentally kiss him once when I’m drunk and you never let me live it down.” Eddie crankily retorted which made Don chuckle and press a quick kiss to the small man’s forehead. He huffed and closed his eyes partially again, fighting sleep. Adrian stared fondly at Don, who situated both of them so he could curl his fingers in Adrian’s soft locks while Eddie napped between them. All his worries were set aside for the moment. 

“So, House Hunters or that British Baking Show you like?” Eddie hummed, the decision was much easier than his earlier thoughts. He murmured an affirmative to the first option. “Oh, good. Don likes House Hunters too. Let’s watch the International one.”


	9. Just Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian gets sick and has this habit of not taking care of himself. Don will always step in, even when they're broken up.

Adrian laid back, skin feeling tight and jittery from the medicine from his inhaler coursing through him. His asthma had been acting up something fierce. Usually, if something was going around he tended to find himself at risk for upper respiratory issues. And boy was there something going around. He had been fighting with his asthma for over two weeks now, and realizing he had used his inhaler a scary amount of times in one day had caved and gone to the campus doctor. His fear had been realized when they had told him he was bordering on pneumonia. As a ‘high risk’ patient they had given him several breathing treatments at the campus but also sent him home with an extra medicated inhaler to utilize.

Unfortunately, Adrian had forgotten his secondary inhaler in the brown paper bag he had tossed on the kitchen counter when he’d trudged in earlier. Normally he’d just get up and go get it but the Losers and Don were out there. (At this point he should just call Don one of the Losers). The Losers were ok, but Adrian and Don had been separated for some time now and while they had eventually gotten to the point they were cordial with one another, Adrian was still working on himself (which was a complicated hot mess that his therapist was helping him make sense of). Cordial wasn’t even the right word for it, actually. Adrian still loved Don with his entire being (something he couldn’t say out loud) and Don had been carefully keeping emotional distance. They hadn’t talked about the break-up really. It scared Adrian because he missed Don so much and every time he saw him all he could think of was crawling into his arms and soaking in his warmth. Like right now? He wanted Don to curl up with him and rub his back. Sooth the muscles that were sore from his coughing. Adrian didn’t know what he would do if he saw his face. Sure, drunk Adrian had been able to convince Don to spoon him on his really bad days, but he wasn’t drunk. He couldn’t use that as an excuse.

As his wheezing started to get worse, Adrian realized that he had no choice but to suck it up and go get the medicine. He’d rather have an embarrassing reaction to Don’s presence than put himself in the hospital. He carefully crawled out of bed, tugging his hoodie on to at least fall far enough to hide his dick before he was not pulling on pants. He was only wearing boxerbriefs and they could deal. He tugged his hoodie up, not wanting to breathe in Eddie’s general direction and get him sick too. He carefully opened his door, listening to the sounds of Eddie and Richie bickering as the group played some board game. He didn’t see Bill or Don, though his fear was realized as he walked towards the kitchen to find both of them in there getting some food out of the oven. Adrian coughed as quietly as he could into the crux of his elbow before that wheeze returned, startling both Don and Bill who turned to eye him.

Adrian stared at them, eyes wide as he continued to shuffle across the kitchen. He purposefully avoided Don’s as he continued to wheeze with each exhale. He kept his back to him as he tugged out the items in the bag. He squinted down at the instructions that had come with the medication, silently cursing. Fuck. He’d taken his contacts out and when he had laid down he’d set his glasses down. He’d assumed the blurry vision was from being sick. He tried to hold the paper out, squinted as he tried to take a deeper breath.

“Here, Ade. Let me.” Don’s voice was suddenly there, large hands curling over Adrian’s to hold onto the paper. He skimmed it, startling Adrian by their sudden closeness. He gazed at Don’s profile longingly while he had the moment to do so. It was so rare to be like this anymore. Don grabbed the inhaler then and shook it up, adjusting a dial on it. He turned to Adrian then and instructed him slowly, “Exhale.” Once he had done so, Don held the inhaler to his lips, “Inhale,” and pressed the button. Adrian did so with a practiced ease, staring at Don’s face. Don nodded and shook the device, “One more time.” They repeated the motion and Don’s hand was there, carefully rubbing between his shoulder blades. His eyes slid shut and he hummed as he let the disgusting taste of the medicine wash over his tongue. When he opened his eyes, Don was looking at him with gentle eyes that had Adrian longing for something he didn’t have anymore. Don’s hand remained there even as Bill took slices of pizza and left them there in the room.

Adrian stuffed the inhaler into his pocket and murmured softly, “Thanks….not wearin my contacts.” He flashed a weak smile and took a step back. “Better get back in there ‘fore Kaspbrak catches wind of me spreading germs.” Don seemed to hesitate, struggling with something that Adrian couldn’t get a read on. Adrian swallowed thickly, gazing up at Don in question. “Don?”

“You need to eat. I’ll bring you some food and water. I’m done playing anyway, Richie’s cheating again.” Don flashed a smile and Adrian’s heart rate sped up. It was definitely the medication. Just made him jittery that’s all. He gazed down at his own feet, suddenly feeling quite vulnerable in his a hoodie and briefs. His tattoos peaked up at him, and he suddenly found the one on his right thigh far more interesting than looking up. Don rubbed his back again and whispered quietly, “It’s ok, Ade. You’re sick, I’ll lay with you for a bit.” Adrian suddenly recalled the last time he had gotten really sick. It had been right before winter finals. Don had practically watched him sleep, so scared with how hard it was for him to just catch his breath. He’d practically willed Adrian into feeling better.

Adrian forced himself to nod, wanting to feel better and definitely not about to turn down time to be close to his bo-….ex-boyfriend. He smiled weakly and shuffled back to his room, glancing around and finding thankfully he hadn’t let his room turn into a pigsty. He turned on his television and one of the side lamps before he climbed back into bed. He adjusted all the pillows and sat with his legs crossed. He felt so drained. He couldn’t make the jokes, or be lighthearted like this. He ripped at a hangnail with his teeth until Don walked in, balancing everything in his arms like he was a waiter working the lunch shift. Adrian’s lips twitched a little.

“Alright, Ade. I got waters, pizza, some healthy snacks, you know.” Don started to settle everything down on the bedside table excluding the pizza which he handed to Adrian with a look that ordered him to start eating. “What do you want to watch?” He crawled next to Adrian and took up the remote, navigating Netflix on his television. He glanced at Adrian who was chewing diligently at a slice of pizza. He shrugged and flashed a smile, silently agreeing to whatever Don found. Don rolled his eyes but settled on Umbrella Academy. Adrian managed to slowly force down a slice of pizza, washed it down with water and started to tuck himself back under the covers. He left distance between their bodies, hyper aware of the other’s cologne wafting into his nostrils. Fuck, he wasn’t going to want to wash his pillows for at least a week. “Ade, c’mon don’t be ridiculous.” Don reached down and adjust them, pulling Adrian up so his head was nestled against his chest. His hand immediately fell between Adrian’s shoulder blades, rubbing small circles.

Adrian was a little embarrassed by the noise he made, eyes sliding closed, not at all interested in watching the television. He curled his legs up a little and allowed himself the indulgence of nuzzling into Don’s chest. “If you get sick I’m gonna be mad at you,” Adrian breathed quietly, already finding an ease washing over him that he hadn’t had in weeks. Since the last time he had shown up drunkenly at Don’s place, asking for a cuddle. He didn’t hear Don’s response as he fell into a deep slumber, breathing much easier.


	10. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Sad kaspmellon bonding?"

Adrian Mellon and Eddie Kaspbrak were two lonely and lovestruck idiots. Neither had the man of their dreams, though one had let him slip through his grasp. Both of them had longing and wistful thoughts that were focused on a future that they dreamed of with the men that plagued their hearts.

Eddie loved an idiot, who had terrible voices and who he absolutely loved to bicker with every chance he got. He loved how fiery they both got with one another even after all their years as friends. There were unspoken words there, but his actions spoke volumes as to his feelings. How every time he got a chance he was there next to him or was kissing him while ‘drunk’. He was a coward though. He was braver than he had been in many areas of his life, but at heart he was still a coward. Mostly because he was afraid of what he would become if he was to lose Richie.

Adrian loved a kind-hearted soul. Don was strong physically and mentally in ways that Adrian admired. He was a good guy, who made Adrian want to be a better person. He made Adrian feel safe and just being in his presence had a way to force the dark thoughts away. He made him forget about all the hate and loneliness. Adrian had fucked that up again though. They were on and off again for some time, but this time had been the longest. He tried not to linger on the thoughts of what it had been. It wasn’t like he had cheated on Don, that wasn’t something he could ever do. He loved Don too much to do that. No, it had been his status as an emotionally stunted moron that had done it this time.

Both of them had the day off today, moping around as they cleaned up the apartment. Eddie worked a tight schedule and every Sunday was cleaning day. No exceptions. Adrian had just finished moping the kitchen when he heard Eddie softly crying in the hallway. He finished dumping the dirty water down the sink and set the bucket down before making his way to Eddie. He found him huddled over his phone, staring at a picture from the party the night before. Adrian wasn’t sure exactly what it was until he blinked his dry contacts and refocused. It was a nice picture of Bev and Ben, but what was interesting was the background. Richie, seated on a couch, with a lap full of a pretty brunette that had tits and most certainly was not Eddie. Well, that was not something he had expected.

Adrian sighed and slid down to sit next to Eddie, who had deposited himself on the ground (despite all the gross germs that were likely there despite how thoroughly he had just cleaned it). He bumped shoulders with him and smiled, “Your head is going nuts, aint it? Wondering if she went home with him, whether they fucked. Are they dating?” Eddie made an undignified wail at that statement. “Oh come on buddy. Richie literally ran all the way here with your spare inhaler when yours accidentally got thrown out. You weren’t even having an asthma attack. It’s ok. Let’s not focus on things like that, yeah? Focus on how he wraps his arm around you and calls you his little Eddie Spaghetti.”

Eddie sniffed and looked at Adrian, eyes watery, “Take your own advice.” Adrian ducked his head and snorted. “Wanna stop cleaning and get some of that..that almond milk ice cream you like? We can talk about ….Don and….and Richie? Or not. We can just hang out?” Eddie sounded so lonely. It made him ache with the familiarity of it. He slung an arm over Eddie’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Let’s figure it out as we go. Ice cream first, figure the rest out later. Maybe you can flirt with the ice cream man and he’ll give you sprinkles. Show him that twink ass of yours and I’m sure you’d get at least a second scoop.”


	11. Just Breathe Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Just Breathe on the prompt of " I thirst for sad dadrian"

_Adrian stared down blankly at his lover, straddling him with his hands poised mid air, nearly to the other’s chest where he had been planning to balance them for round two. He seemed to have stopped breathing, eyes wide and frantic as he stared down at the larger man. He looked at Don as if he had sprouted wings and announced he was marrying the Queen of England. He gaped down, shocked and unmoving. Any onlookers likely could have sworn they saw smoke coming out of his ears. “I love you, Ade.” Don’s hands smoothed carefully over Adrian’s thighs, tracing slowly over the tattoos that peeked up at him. Adrian swallowed thickly when Don repeated his words, staring up at him expectantly. Adrian tried to will himself to say anything. Anything at all. Tell Don how he was his everything, how happy he made him. He tried, but nothing left his mouth. Not a single syllable. Unsurprisingly, when his words were not returned or even acknowledged, Don’s soft look started to morph. Disappointed. He was disappointed in Adrian and his inability to just say it. After all they had been together?_

_“**Ad…rian**…?”_

“Ade. Wake up, you’re ok. Shhh shh…stop crying.” Adrian gasped and coughed as he started to wake, his fingers tightening into fists. His chest hurt, that familiar wheeze escaping him as he exhaled in sharp little bursts of air. Don was there though, hand rubbing circles on his back. “Ade, it’s ok. C’mon, take slow breaths.” Adrian coughed, pushing himself up from where he had burrowed into Don’s chest, trying to take slow and deep breaths. He tugged at Don’s shirt, reminding himself this wasn’t that memory. He was in his room and Don was there. He had promised to stay with him because he was sick, and he had held him. Made him feel safe again. He reached up and wiped at his own face, brushing away the sleep and the lingering tears.

“I…sorry…” Adrian’s voice cracked, staring at Don longingly. “I miss you, Donnie..” He didn’t have the time to shake or cry as Don folded him back into his grasp. Adrian could vaguely make out his alarm clock over Don’s shoulder. He had been sleeping for a good four hours and Don was still here? He tilted his head and gazed up at Don. His eyes were sleepy but concerned and he had that freshly slept on mussy look to him. The look sent butterflies flapping around in his gut.

“C’mon Ade, it’s ok. I’ll be here. Go back to sleep.”

Adrian let himself settle again, tucking his face underneath the other’s chin. As he drifted back to sleep, hoping it wasn’t another walk down memory lane, he murmured quietly, “M’sorry m’so fucked up. m’tryin to be better. you deserve better…”


End file.
